Chibi Adventures
by Amai Kitsune
Summary: Trunks and Goten have a new babysitter. Pity the poor girl. Will she make it through the evening? More importantly... will the boys make it?!
1. How it began

Chibi Adventures  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but Jasmine is my own character.  
  
Chapter One: How it began  
  
"GOKU!" Chichi yelled. "Your son is a terror!"  
  
"Aw, Chichi, he's just being a little boy," Goku chuckled.  
  
"Day in and day out I keep busy cooking meals and cleaning the house and keeping Goten out of trouble. Goku, I deserve a break!" she said, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. "I'm going to call Bulma; I'm sure that she would love to have a girls' night out."  
  
"Yay, we get to spend the day with Dad again!" Goten cheered, causing Chichi to groan. She had forgotten what had happened the last time Goku had been left alone with his two sons. She still hadn't had time to clean all the tomato sauce stains from the ceiling.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if we went somewhere together, Goku," She suggested. "After all, we don't get a lot of time to ourselves."  
  
"Sure Chichi," Goku said. He would agree to anything to keep his wife from another enraged fit.  
  
"Perfect, we'll go out on the town Friday. I'll call Bulma to see if she'll have Goten over for the night." She picked up the phone and dialed Capsule Corp's number.  
  
"Sorry Chichi, but Vegeta and I have to go to a business dinner that night, and we were actually looking for someone to watch Trunks," Bulma answered when Chichi called.  
  
"Maybe we can get Videl to watch them both," Chichi said thoughtfully.  
  
"Mom! Videl and I have plans already," Gohan protested.  
  
"Well then, that's out," she sighed. "Who could we possibly get to watch two half-Saiya-jin horrors?"  
  
"Videl and I can ask around school tomorrow," Gohan said. "We'll find someone, I'm sure."  
  
~Next day~  
  
"Sure, I know who'll do it," Videl said after a moment's consideration. "My friend Jasmine baby-sits and I'm sure that she can handle even those two."  
  
"How can you say that? You've babysat the brats and you know how much trouble they can be," Gohan said doubtfully.  
  
"Trust me Gohan, Jasmine has five younger siblings and she takes care of all of them at once. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."  
  
"I'm going to trust you on this Videl, but you had better warn her first."  
  
"And tell her what? That they're half alien? They have super powers? I don't think so." Videl shook her head.  
  
"Just tell her they're big trouble," Gohan sighed. "I guess that's the best we can do."  
  
They approached the girl right after school. "Hey, Jasmine!" Videl waved. She wasn't at all what Gohan had expected from Videl's description of her personality. Videl had said she was a real tough girl who could've been a fighter if she wanted to be, a no-nonsense kind of babysitter. The girl in front of him wore her long red hair in two ponytails on top of her head and a cutesy t-shirt with jean shorts. She didn't look tough at all.  
  
"Hey Videl, what's up?" she greeted her friend.  
  
"Are you free this Friday?" Videl asked, getting straight to the point. "Gohan's mom and her friend are looking for a babysitter for their two boys, but Gohan and I have plans."  
  
"Sure," Jasmine agreed. "I have nothing else to do. How old are the kids?"  
  
"Seven and eight," Gohan offered. "But be warned, Jasmine, they're a real handful."  
  
"Don't worry, I've got plenty of experience with rambunctious kids that age," she said, waving off his warning nonchalantly. "I'm sure I can handle it."  
  
"He's not kidding Jas," Videl said with a frown. "I've babysat them; they're troublemakers."  
  
"Don't worry about it, honestly," Jasmine said, waving it off once again. "Have the parents get in touch with me; here's my number so they can call." She handed a slip of paper to Videl and waved goodbye. She had a ride to catch.  
  
~That evening~  
  
"You mean I'm gonna have a new babysitter, Gohan? Is she nice?" Goten pestered his brother. "Will I like her? How long will she be here? Will she feed us? Is she fun?"  
  
"I can't answer all your questions, Goten," the older Son brother answered. "But she seems nice, I think you'll like her, and of course she'll feed you."  
  
"I'm sure she'll do a fine job if Videl recommends her," Chichi assured Goten. "After all, you like it when Videl baby-sits."  
  
"I'm sure you'll have tons of fun," Goku said. "After all, Trunks will be there too.  
  
~The same time, Capsule Corp~  
  
"You mean I have to be stuck with some new girl?" Trunks whined. "She'll probably be a real bitch."  
  
"Trunks! What have I told you about using that language?!" Bulma scolded. "Besides, Videl and Gohan like her, I'm sure she'll be wonderful!"  
  
"What was the girl's name again?" Vegeta grunted.  
  
"They said her name was Jasmine," she replied.  
  
"Where will we be going?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You'll get into far less trouble at the Sons' house," his mother answered. "Less places to hide, fewer fragile things to break, and more outside to run around in."  
  
"Can I take some of my toys?"  
  
"You won't need them. You never play with them when you go over there. You will go, you will behave, and if I hear otherwise you will be grounded for a month!"  
  
"Yes Mom." Trunks went up to his room to sulk. 


	2. Friday night arrives

Chibi Adventures  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I do own Jasmine.  
  
Chapter 2: Friday night arrives  
  
Jasmine knocked on the door of the little house out in the mountains. She hadn't realized just how far away the Sons actually lived, so she hoped she wasn't late. She was greeted by a petite dark-haired woman who she guessed was Gohan's mother.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Son, I'm Jasmine," she introduced herself.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here, you're right on time. And please, call me Chichi." She led Jasmine inside to where two little boys were watching television in the living room. "Boys, this is Jasmine. She's your babysitter tonight." The boys waved but didn't take their attention away from the screen.  
  
"There's food in the kitchen, be sure you make plenty, these boys eat like elephants. And trust me, I'm not kidding about that. Make about ten to twenty times what you normally would. The emergency numbers are by the phone in the hall, and the boys are supposed to take their baths and be in bed by nine. We'll be back by ten or eleven, so have a good time! GOKU, IT'S FIVE O'CLOCK, HURRY UP!" Jasmine was surprised at Chichi's sudden outburst, but it seemed effective. A few seconds later a man with wild black hair was down the stairs and holding open the door so they could leave.  
  
"Bye everyone, have a good time!" he called out, and then both he and Chichi were gone.  
  
Jasmine turned to the two little boys watching TV. They didn't look like trouble; in fact, they looked absolutely adorable. One was an exact copy of the man Chichi had called Goku, so she guessed that he was Gohan's little brother Goten. The other one, a little boy with a light purple bowl cut, had to be Trunks, the grandson of Capsule Corp's founder, one of the richest families in the world.  
  
"So kids, what do you want to do first?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"We're watching TV," Trunks replied bluntly.  
  
"Don't you want to do anything else?" she asked again.  
  
"Nope," Goten answered.  
  
"Okay then, I'm going to start dinner, sounds like I've got a lot to cook."  
  
"Whatever," the boys said. They remained glued to the television as Jasmine threw up her hands in frustration and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Let's see... there seems to be plenty of macaroni and cheese," Jasmine said to herself as she looked in the cabinets. "Every kid likes that. It'll do." She found a very large pot and began to bring the water to a boil.  
  
About half an hour later, when their television show was finally over, Trunks and Goten ventured into the kitchen to find out what all the bustling and noise was about. They were surprised to see Jasmine working hard, stirring the huge amounts of cheese into the vat of macaroni noodles. She almost looked like a witch slaving over her brew, and the boys weren't sure what to think for a moment. Then she turned around and they could see her smiling face.  
  
"Almost ready guys," she grinned. "I made as much as Chichi said to, so I hope you can eat it all." The boys nodded and she could practically see their mouths watering with anticipation of the meal. Jasmine began setting out bowls and utensils, and then it was ready.  
  
Jasmine watched in awe as they ate bowl after bowl at a speed she had never thought possible. By the time she had finished her own one serving, they had polished off about ten times that much. Each. And they weren't done eating yet.  
  
By the time they were full, there was nothing left, and the pot was practically scraped clean. Jasmine filled the pot with water to soak so that she could scrub it clean later and put the empty bowls in the sink. "Okay, we've got about two hours to kill before bath time. What do you want to do?"  
  
The pair looked at each other mischievously. "Let's play hide and go seek," Goten suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Trunks agreed. "But only if Jasmine's it."  
  
"Fine," she said. "I'll count to one hundred and you two hide."  
  
She could hear their footsteps running off as she hid her eyes and began to count. By the time she was done they were too far away to hear. "Ninety- eight... Ninety-nine... One hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" she called out, listening for any sounds of scuffling footsteps or giggling voices. She heard nothing.  
  
"Hmm... where could they be hiding?" she said to herself in a singsong voice. She searched for a glimmer of movement, a trace of sound, but nothing came.  
  
Suddenly she could hear a snicker behind her. She whirled around, but no one was there. Then another... above her?! She looked up to see the boys floating above her head. "Aw, she found us," Goten whined.  
  
"She wouldn't have if you could keep your mouth shut," Trunks said. "But no, you couldn't keep from laughing."  
  
"Wh-wh-what are you doing- how did you get up there- what the hell..." Jasmine stuttered before reeling over in a faint. 


	3. Hidden Secrets of the chibis

Chibi Adventures  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, only Jasmine.  
  
Chapter 3: Hidden secrets of the Chibis  
  
"Jasmine, Jasmine, wake up!" Goten said as he shook the girl.  
  
"Be careful, you'll hurt her," Trunks said.  
  
"Ungh," Jasmine groaned, trying to sit up. "What happened?"  
  
"You fell over and fell asleep," Goten answered.  
  
"She fainted, you idiot," Trunks snapped.  
  
"Was it just me, or were you two flying?" she asked, rubbing her head.  
  
The boys looked at each other. They hadn't known that their parents hadn't told Jasmine about their abilities, so they hadn't hesitated to use them. But how could they tell her about it?  
  
"Nah, you must have been dreaming when you fainted," Trunks said quickly. "How can two kids fly?"  
  
"Good point," she said doubtfully. She was so sure she had seen them flying above her head! It was one very freaky dream... if that's what it really was.  
  
"Maybe we should just go back to our game, boys," she suggested.  
  
"I think you had better sit down for a while," Goten said. "We can go play in the yard! Hey Trunks, we can spar!"  
  
"Sure, whatever you want," Jasmine said. "I'll sit and watch."  
  
They took her by the hands and led her outside. Looking at her watch, Jasmine saw that they had about half an hour of daylight left. "Okay guys, you have half an hour to play before we have to go back inside." She settled into a lawn chair with a full view of the yard.  
  
"Sure, whatever," they replied as the struck their fighting poses.  
  
Jasmine watched as they punched, kicked, and blocked expertly, and was amazed at their level of skill. She hadn't ever seen adult fighters this good, much less young kids! Then they both did something that amazed her. Goten flew up into the air, and then Trunks shot some sort of column of light at him. The light missed Goten, but did some incredible damage to a tree!  
  
"Okay, what was that?!" she shouted, jumping up from her seat and pointing accusingly. "I saw you fly, Goten, and you shot- something- Trunks!"  
  
"You must still not be feeling good if you think that," Trunks said smoothly.  
  
"The tree is still burnt. You can't fool me this time boys!" Jasmine stomped over and grabbed the pair by the ears, marching them into the house and sitting them on the sofa.  
  
"You two will not move from this spot until you tell me the truth: do you have super powers?"  
  
The chibis just looked at each other nervously. She certainly wasn't going to take no for an answer after seeing the display in the yard. "Yes," they admitted shamefacedly. Goten played with one of the spikes of his hair.  
  
"That's a start. Now what all can you do?" Jasmine continued to stare down the two boys who remained seated on the sofa.  
  
"Fly..." Trunks began.  
  
"Use energy attacks..." Goten added.  
  
"And we're super strong..."  
  
"And we can transform."  
  
"Into what?" She lifted an eyebrow.  
  
They looked at each other again. They certainly weren't allowed to tell that they were half alien. "Why don't we just show you?" Trunks suggested.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool!" piped up Goten. They quickly powered up and transformed into Super Saiya-jins. Jasmine's eyes went wide.  
  
"You two are some of those people from the Cell Games!" she exclaimed. "But how... you weren't even born yet!"  
  
"I was too, I was just really little," Trunks pouted.  
  
"Those guys were our dads and my brother!" Goten said proudly. Trunks elbowed him in the ribs. No one was supposed to know!  
  
"I give up; I'm never going to understand. I'm probably dreaming anyway. Let's just get this evening over with. Time for your bath," Jasmine commanded.  
  
"But it's only seven!" they exclaimed. "We don't have to be in bed until nine!"  
  
"I'll make you a deal. If you two will take your baths now, I'll fix you a special before bed snack," she said with a wink. They both hurried to the washroom.  
  
Jasmine began rummaging through the Sons' cabinets to find something she could use to fix a snack for two boys who ate that much at once. "Hmm... here we go! Rice Krispies, Marshmallows, and chocolate chips. It'll do." Pots clanged and pans banged as snack preparations began.  
  
When she had put the Rice Krispies treats in the oven, Jasmine decided that it was time to check on the chibis. She made sure that the timer was set and went down the hall to knock on the door of the washroom.  
  
"What?" the boys yelled in reply.  
  
"Are you almost finished with your bath?" she asked. She got no answer. "Well? Don't make me come in there!"  
  
"Noooooo! You can't! We don't have our clothes on!" came the shocked protests from behind the closed door.  
  
"Hurry up then, I've got snacks in the oven!" Just in case, Jasmine decided to wait in the hall. She was surprised to see Trunks poke his head out the door just a moment later, pulling back with a surprised "ACK!" when he noticed her. "What's wrong boys?"  
  
"Umm... we forgot our pajamas in my room," Goten admitted. "We don't have any clothes in here."  
  
Jasmine laughed under her breath. "Okay, I'll get your pajamas from your room. Which ones do you want?"  
  
"Bring me my star jammies!" Goten said joyfully.  
  
"Whatever is in my bag, I guess," Trunks replied. "You're not going to bring them in here are you?" His voice sounded a little panicked.  
  
"I'll leave them outside the door, I promise," Jasmine giggled. She retrieved the pajamas and left them on the hall floor, knocking to let the boys know they were there. Then the oven timer buzzed and she had to run to the kitchen. 


	4. Never give sugar to Saiyajins before bed

Chibi Adventures  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do own Jasmine. Nothing more to say.  
  
Chapter 4: Never give sugar to Saiya-jins before bed  
  
The boys came into the kitchen, lured by the smell of food. "Is that Rice Krispies treats?" Goten asked, his mouth watering visibly.  
  
"You bet it is," Jasmine said. She had just pulled the huge pan out of the oven, and it was cooling on top of the stove. "As soon as they're cool enough to cut, we'll eat."  
  
"They have chocolate chips!" Trunks said. "I love chocolate chips!"  
  
"They're almost cooled off, be patient," Jasmine told them. "Go ahead and sit down. Trunks, your hair is still soaking wet!" Water dripped from his lavender hair down his forehead and onto his nose.  
  
"So what?" he said, flicking the water away with one finger. Jasmine shook her head as she picked up a dish towel and vigorously rubbed his head dry. "Hey, get off!" he protested, his arms flailing around, but he couldn't manage to reach her. His arms were just too short.  
  
"Much better," Jasmine said, admiring her handiwork. His hair was tousled and almost as messy as Goten's, but it was completely dry. "Oh, cheer up," she said when she saw his frown. She planted a kiss in the middle of his forehead and turned to cut the Rice Krispies treats apart.  
  
Goten chuckled at his friend, who was sitting ramrod straight in his chair. He poked Trunks in the shoulder, but he didn't move. "Hey Trunks, what's wrong?"  
  
"She... kissed... me..." Trunks whispered, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"You're weird," Goten said. "And your hair's messy." The little Saiya-jin prince quickly tried to comb down his hair with his fingers.  
  
"Here you go guys," Jasmine said, setting down plates piled with Rice Krispies treats in front of the two. Without another word Trunks and Goten began to eat, stuffing their faces with the chocolate chip delights.  
  
Once again their babysitter was astounded by their ability to eat that much in one sitting. And these two were only children; she hated to think of how much their fathers must eat! Not to mention Gohan. She would have to see him eat lunch some time. She ate a few treats of her own before she began to clean up the mess in the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, kiddos, it's almost time for bed," she observed, looking at the clock. "Brush your teeth and I'll read you a bedtime story."  
  
"Bed? Yeah right," Trunks smirked. "It's time for fun!"  
  
Goten grinned as well. "Yeah, fun," he said. "Last one outside's a rotten egg!" The boys raced for the door, and at their speed Jasmine had no hopes of catching them. She was left to stumble outside, yelling for them to return.  
  
"You two are going to be in so much trouble when you get back here!" she screamed. She could make out two shapes in the night air and she knew it had to be them. "TRUNKS! GOTEN! GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
The shapes laughed and spun above her head in ever-lowering circles until they were close enough to touch. Jasmine reached out and, by pure luck, snagged the hem of Goten's pajama shirt. Instead of being able to pull him down, however, she found herself being pulled upwards.  
  
"Oh, no, put me down!" she demanded.  
  
"No way!" Trunks replied, grabbing hold of her free arm. Goten got a grip on the arm holding his pajama shirt and they lifted her to be supported around their shoulders.  
  
"It's way too cool up here to put you down," Goten said.  
  
"We've gotta let you see," Trunks said.  
  
"Show me later, it's time for bed!" Jasmine told them, wiggling to get free. She thought better of it when she saw how far up they had taken her. "Guys..."  
  
"Let's go to your house Trunks!" Goten said.  
  
"I don't think so, we're all going back to your house Goten. NOW. It's past your bedtime." If she had been standing on the ground, Jasmine would have stomped in her anger and frustration. But she wasn't, so she didn't.  
  
"You have to promise to let us stay up until ten," Trunks said.  
  
"And read us TWO bedtime stories!" Goten added.  
  
Jasmine sighed. They were impossible. "You can stay up until a quarter 'til ten, because I have to have you sleeping before the Sons are home, and yes I'll read you two bedtime stories." She hated to give in to their demands, but when she was several stories in the air, she really didn't have a choice. The boys cheered and zoomed back to the house.  
  
"Can we have some sodas before bed?" Trunks asked innocently once they were inside.  
  
"Absolutely not. You two have had more than enough sugar for one night," Jasmine said. "You two have half an hour before you have to brush your teeth and get into bed if you want to have time for two stories." The boys nodded and ran off to Goten's room.  
  
For half an hour Jasmine worked to clean up the kitchen, stopping every so often to listen for noises from the kids. She heard nothing. When she finished her work a bit early, she decided she had better check on the mischievous pair. What she found surprised her. Both Trunks and Goten were sprawled out on the bed, snoring soundly.  
  
"Psst... hey, kiddos," she whispered, shaking them gently. They reluctantly opened their eyes and blinked sleepily at her. "Did you two brush your teeth yet?" They shook their heads no. "Hurry up and do that, then I'll tell you a story, okay?" Without a word they stumbled to the washroom to brush their teeth. Goten came back with toothpaste foam still clinging to the corners of his mouth. Jasmine gently wiped it away and tucked them into bed.  
  
"What kind of story do you want me to read to you?" she asked, looking at the small collection of children's books sitting on a shelf.  
  
"Make one up," Trunks requested. "About a prince..."  
  
"And his very best friend," Goten finished.  
  
Jasmine smiled. She knew what they wanted. She began a story about the brave prince Tucker and his equally courageous friend Gary. But before she even got to the part where the two best friends were about to rescue a princess from the wicked black knight, the chibis had fallen asleep. She kissed them lightly and tucked the covers around them. "Goodnight," she whispered before shutting the door silently.  
  
"Goodnight princess," Trunks mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"No more black knight," Goten yawned, rolling over and sticking his thumb in his mouth. But Jasmine didn't hear a word. 


	5. The late night

Chibi Adventures  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Jasmine is mine.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Jasmine flopped down on the couch in the living room. It was late and she was tired. Babysitting two kids with that much energy was draining, even when it was only for a few hours. Chichi had said that they would be home between ten and eleven, so that meant any time soon. She had already cleaned up the kitchen, so it was time for a well deserved nap.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been sleeping when a little hand shook her shoulder. She jumped awake but calmed down as soon as she saw it was only Goten. "I had a bad dream," he explained. His face still looked sleepy as he rubbed one bleary eye with his small fist.  
  
"Tell me what it was about and I'll make it go away," Jasmine said soothingly as she pulled the little boy into her lap.  
  
"The black knight was there, like in the story," he began. "I fought him and I won, but then he was back, and there were more, and I couldn't beat 'em all."  
  
"Oh, Goten, the black knight isn't real," she assured him. "He's only in the story, I promise."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it was still scary," he said. He curled up with his head pillowed on her shoulder and closed his eyes. In a few moments he was sleeping once again.  
  
Jasmine didn't want to disturb him, so she rocked him gently back and forth. He might be a handful when he was awake, but sleeping Goten was very sweet. He looked so innocent. She too was dozing again soon.  
  
Not long later Trunks woke up when he noticed Goten was gone. He stumbled through the house, wondering where his friend had gotten to. He eventually found him, sleeping quietly on the couch with Jasmine. Trunks silently crawled up next to them and fell asleep leaning on his babysitter's arm.  
  
Goku and Chichi were late getting home. It was nearly midnight when they opened the door of their little house and walked in to find the three sleeping on the sofa. "They were supposed to be in bed hours ago!" Chichi whispered to Goku.  
  
"Aw, but they look so cute," he replied with a grin.  
  
"We had better wake them up, Jasmine has to get home," Chichi said. She walked over and gently shook the girl by the shoulder.  
  
"Wh-what? Um, I guess I was asleep, hello Chichi."  
  
"Hello to you too, but why aren't the boys in bed?" Chichi asked with a gesture to the two sleeping kids.  
  
"Well, Goten woke up and he'd had a bad dream," Jasmine explained. "But I didn't even notice Trunks was up. He must have come in here after I dozed off with Goten. They were in bed on time, honest."  
  
Suddenly Trunks and Goten stirred from their slumber, yawning and stretching and rubbing their eyes. "Wuz goin' on?" Goten asked drowsily.  
  
"Your parents are home," Jasmine said. "It's time for me to go."  
  
"No, don't!" Trunks protested, clinging to her arm. "We never got to hear the end of the story."  
  
"Did Tucker and Gary rescue the princess?" Goten prodded. "What happened?"  
  
"Jasmine can finish your story the next time she comes boys," Chichi said. "That is, if it's alright with her."  
  
"I'd love to come back," she replied eagerly.  
  
"HOORAY!" the chibis cheered, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Say goodbye and get back to bed now," Chichi commanded. Trunks and Goten said goodnight and scampered off.  
  
"Did they behave?" Chichi asked as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
"Besides flying around the ceiling and putting a burn mark on one of your trees, everything was just fine," Jasmine said. There was no reason to let them know about the little late night flight.  
  
"Oh, is that all? They were angels," Goku laughed. His wife looked more concerned.  
  
"They flew?" she said. "But they weren't supposed to."  
  
"It was kind of freaky, but nothing got hurt. Don't get on to them for it, please," Jasmine pleaded.  
  
"Well, they aren't used to having a babysitter who they can't use their powers around," Chichi said slowly. "I guess it just seemed natural to go ahead and fly..."  
  
"Of course it did, and Jasmine doesn't seem upset. Let's just leave them alone," Goku said. Reluctantly, Chichi agreed.  
  
"We'll call you any time we need a sitter," Chichi said. "Thank you so much."  
  
"My pleasure," Jasmine said. "But since it's late I'll be going. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Son!" Chichi and Goku waved goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Want more? It's easy. 5 reviews and you get the further adventures of Jasmine and the mischievous chibis! 


	6. Gohan's turn, poor guy!

Chibi Adventures  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Jasmine is mine.  
  
Well, I got all my reviews! Thanks to everyone! And thanks the most to SetoKaiba, who gave me an idea for this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: Gohan's turn, poor guy!  
  
Monday morning, Gohan and Videl caught up with Jasmine before school. They had heard a bit about her adventures with Trunks and Goten and wanted a first hand account. She was glad to give it to them.  
  
"They're super kids," she said. "But you should've told me they could fly. Boy did they give me a scare! I fainted the first time. And the way they eat is incredible! Do you do that Gohan?" He blushed slightly and nodded, an ashamed grin on his face. Jasmine then resumed her chattering on and on about how great and how fun the boys were.  
  
"It's not often you hear that about the Demonic Duo," Videl told Gohan later. "Most people who are around them think they're little monsters!"  
  
"I think that she charmed them as much as they charmed her," he replied thoughtfully. "Goten talks about her all the time, and Trunks too. They keep asking me to make up stories for them, but when I try they're not happy. 'Jasmine does it better,' they say."  
  
"At least we've found someone who can handle them," Videl said. "That's a big accomplishment. I told you she'd do fine."  
  
"Can you blame me for doubting?"  
  
"No, but I still get to say I told you so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten tackled his big brother as soon as he was in the door. "Hi Gohan!" he said gleefully. "Mom says that she and Dad were invited to a big grown-up party at Bulma's house, and me and Trunks can't be there, so we get a babysitter!"  
  
"I hope you don't mind watching them Gohan," Chichi said as she entered from the kitchen. "I didn't think you would have plans since it's the weekend before your mid-term tests. You can study as soon as the boys are in bed, and Videl can come over too."  
  
"You mean we don't get to have Jasmine?" Goten whined. "But Mom, you said you'd call her when you needed a babysitter!"  
  
"It's a lot less trouble for Gohan to do it," his mother said sharply. "Besides, Jasmine probably has to study too, only she can't have a friend over here to help if she's babysitting you like Gohan can."  
  
"But Mom!" Goten tried to protest again. Chichi turned back to her work in the kitchen and refused to hear any of it. The little demi-Saiya-jin pouted his way back to his room.  
  
"We'll never hear the end of this one," Gohan mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The party was three weeks later on a Saturday night. Gohan had remained locked away in his room all day except mealtimes, fearing the whining of his brother. For three solid weeks, all that had been heard from the chibi was "Jasmine this," and "Jasmine that," and "Why can't Jasmine be our babysitter?!"  
  
Worst of all, Goten somehow seemed to blame his little crisis, at least in part, on Gohan. To be perfectly honest, Gohan didn't like the situation either. He would much rather have been studying in the peace and quiet of the Satan home, as was the original plan, than trying to endure the noise of the brats. He hadn't told Jasmine, who would've been far too disappointed. But now it was time to face the music. Four o'clock. Time for Trunks to arrive and for the Sons to leave. This is when hell would break loose.  
  
He emerged from his hiding place just a minute or two early to be sure his mother didn't have to retrieve him. He knew that if she had to come after him she would have her frying pan in hand. As much as he had experienced in his lifetime, it was hard to believe that a small woman nearing middle age and wielding only a kitchen utensil could frighten him. But she did. Oh, you bet she did!  
  
He was on the sofa with his math book in hand, ignoring the death glares from Goten, when Trunks arrived. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he waved goodbye to Chichi and Goku. Then he noticed that Gohan and Goten were the only ones around and his face fell.  
  
"Where's Jasmine?" he asked hopefully, though the fact that she wasn't there was painfully obvious.  
  
"You mean they didn't tell you? We got stuck with Gohan this time," Goten pouted.  
  
"Hey, I thought you guys liked me!" Gohan said, sounding hurt.  
  
"Yeah, but Jasmine's awesome! She cooks food and plays games and tells us stories!" Trunks said.  
  
"And she knows how to make me feel better when I have nightmares," Goten added.  
  
"I do all that too," Gohan argued, but he could tell he was beaten. There was no way he could win this one.  
  
"Hey, I know what, we should go visit her!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"One problem, we don't know where she lives," Trunks pointed out. They sat and began to think as Gohan tried to tell them that they couldn't just go visit her unannounced. All his protests were ignored.  
  
"Gohan knows where she lives, he can take us!" Goten said, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Perfect! Gohan, come show us," Trunks agreed. They took their babysitter by the hands and began to drag him to the door. Fortunately he was strong; otherwise they would have won easily.  
  
"There is no way I'm taking you to her house," he said as he firmly planted his feet. "Mom would kill me if she found out!"  
  
The boys looked at each other and evil grins crept across their faces. "Hey Goten, your mom keeps flour around, doesn't she?" Trunks asked with a wicked edge to his voice.  
  
"You bet," he replied. In a flash both were in the kitchen faster than even Gohan could react. In only a few minutes every surface was coated with a thin film of white powder, including the boys. "There's eggs in the fridge," Goten suggested.  
  
Gohan was already dialing the phone. At Videl's house, a maid answered. "Sorry, but Miss Videl has gone to Erasa's house," she said. He quickly thought through his options. If he called the Briefs' house he would be in as much trouble as the boys for not keeping them in line. There was only one thing to do.  
  
Trunks was just about to toss the first egg against the wall when he heard Gohan saying, "Can I speak to Jasmine please?" 


	7. Jasmine to the rescue!

Chibi Adventures  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Jasmine.  
  
Chapter 7: Jasmine to the rescue!  
  
Back at her house, Jasmine's mother yelled for her to pick up the phone. She set down the book she was reading and answered. "Hello, this is Jasmine."  
  
"Jasmine, it's Gohan, I really need your help. My mother stuck me with the brats and they're out of control. They refuse to calm down unless they get to see you. They've already coated the kitchen with flower and they're getting out the eggs! Please say you'll come!" he pleaded.  
  
"Sure, I'd be glad to," she quickly agreed. "Put them on the phone."  
  
Soon two little voices could be heard. "Jasmine, is that really you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Are you really coming?" It was Goten this time.  
  
"Yes, I'll be over as quick as I can," she promised. "But you two had better be cleaned up when I get there."  
  
"We will!" they chimed in unison. Then she could hear feet pounding on the floor and Gohan was on the phone again.  
  
"I'll clean up their mess as long as you'll watch them," he said. "Thanks so much, Jas. You're a lifesaver."  
  
"Anytime," she said. "See you soon, I'll be right over."  
  
~Half an hour later~  
  
Gohan answered the door with flour streaked across his face and dusted in his hair. "They just got out of the bath," he said, holding open the door.  
  
"JASMINE!" Trunks and Goten yelled, tackling the girl to the floor. She laughed and pushed them off as she got back on her feet. She was on her way to the living room to put down the backpack she had brought with her when she saw the kitchen, still white except in the few places Gohan had begun to clean.  
  
"You two made an awful mess," she scolded. "No way you're getting treats this time."  
  
The boys moaned and tried to protest, but Jasmine was insistent. "You're just lucky that we're not making you clean this up," Gohan said.  
  
"Let's go outside boys," Jasmine suggested. "I can finish the story we started last time." Immediately they had her by the hand and were dragging her into the yard.  
  
Gohan scratched his head, wondering how a girl like Jasmine could possibly control those two. But somehow she managed. Now he had to get back to cleaning up the kitchen.  
  
"We'll show you our favorite tree!" Goten said, pointing to a huge sprawling oak in the yard. "It's got all kinds of places to sit in it!"  
  
"You can have the best branch," Trunks added.  
  
"I'm not very good at climbing trees..." Jasmine began, frowning at the height of it.  
  
"We can take you up there," the boys assured her, and before she had a chance to protest they had lifted her into the air. She was set onto the biggest branch in the whole tree, almost large enough to be considered a tree in itself. Trunks and Goten chose perches nearby and waited for her to begin.  
  
"Let me see, where was I..." she wondered aloud.  
  
"You were at the part where the black knight had captured the princess and Tucker and Gary were about to rescue her," Goten reminded her as he hung upside-down from his branch.  
  
"You're right. That's where I'll start from then," she said with a nod. "Tucker and Gary could see the black knight's huge scary castle..."  
  
For over an hour the boys listened intently to the story of knights, princesses, dragons, castles, and kings, only to be interrupted when Gohan yelled for them from the door of the house. "Food's ready!" he called.  
  
Trunks and Goten hopped down from the tree and raced towards the house. "Umm, someone get me down please?" Jasmine yelled after them. The boys were stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Oops," they said sheepishly. "I'll get her," Trunks offered. In just a moment, the girl was down on the ground again. Both boys apologized profusely as Jasmine led them by the hand to the kitchen.  
  
Again, Jasmine was amazed at the amount that Trunks and Goten ate. And this time she got to see Gohan as well. She didn't know quite what they were, but they certainly did have bottomless pits where their stomachs belonged. They didn't talk during meals either. They constantly had food in their mouth instead. The only sounds were the louder-than-usual eating noises the boys made.  
  
When they had finished off enough food to feed a roomful of normal people, the boys were finally done eating. "Okay, kids, you've got two hours before bed. Don't get into trouble," Gohan told Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Jasmine, come play with us," Trunks said, tugging on his babysitter's sleeve.  
  
"Play what?" she asked.  
  
The two boys whispered together for a few seconds. "Just come see," Goten begged.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Jasmine agreed. She had no idea what she was getting into. 


	8. Jasmine's Lessons

Chibi Adventures  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I only own Jasmine.  
  
Chapter 8: Jasmine's lessons  
  
Trunks and Goten herded Jasmine outside, leaving Gohan to finish his cleaning. Once out the door, the boys picked Jasmine up and began flying farther into the mountain range.  
  
"Where are you taking me?!" Jasmine demanded.  
  
"Our favorite place," Trunks answered.  
  
"It's even better than the tree!" Goten added.  
  
"And what are we going to do there?" she asked.  
  
"We're going to teach you how to fly!" Goten said cheerily. Trunks grinned widely.  
  
"I don't WANT to learn to fly!" Jasmine protested.  
  
"It'll be easier for you to baby-sit us if you can fly with us," Trunks pointed out.  
  
"And it's fun!" said Goten. She surrendered; once again they had her in a position where she couldn't refuse their demands. They were racing over forest and mountain terrain at a blinding speed.  
  
They landed at the side of a small, but deep pool with a waterfall splashing down into it. "This place is beautiful!" Jasmine exclaimed. "How did you find it?"  
  
"Gohan showed it to us, he said Dad used to bring him here," Goten answered.  
  
"We come here all the time," Trunks added. "It's the perfect place to teach you how to fly."  
  
Jasmine sighed. "If you insist on doing this, let's start now," she said, sitting on the ground.  
  
"Well, first of all, you have to concentrate your ki below you..." Goten began, but Jasmine quickly interrupted him.  
  
"What's ki?" she asked.  
  
The boys looked at each other. Trunks scratched his head and tried to explain. "Well, it's like... energy, and it comes from inside you, and you can use it to fly and to shoot blasts."  
  
"Like this!" Goten offered as he held his palm up. In it he formed a little ball of ki and showed it to her. She reached out with a fingertip.  
  
"I wouldn't touch that if I were you!" Trunks said hastily. Immediately she pulled her hand away.  
  
"How do I do that?" she asked.  
  
"Gohan told me that you have to keep your mind clear of everything else," Goten said.  
  
"My dad said that you just have to concentrate and will your ki to come," Trunks added.  
  
"Of course it comes easy to us because we're Sai-" Goten began before Trunks clapped a hand over his mouth quickly.  
  
"You're what?" Jasmine said suspiciously.  
  
"We're experienced," Trunks recovered. "We've been handling our ki all our lives."  
  
Their babysitter raised an eyebrow but didn't question the matter further. Instead she began to concentrate on forming ki like she had been told. She cleared her mind and willed the glowing little energy ball to appear.  
  
Ten minutes later, the boys had given up watching and were tossing rocks into the pool. Jasmine, however, wasn't about to give in. With new determination, she tried again, focused only on making that little bit of ki.  
  
It was a strange sensation, rather like a pleasant tingle in her fingertips. She opened her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them, and saw the golden glow between her cupped palms.  
  
"I did it!" she exclaimed. Trunks and Goten scrambled over to see.  
  
"Good, now we can teach you to fly," Trunks said with a nod.  
  
"Nope, time to go back," Jasmine said as she looked at the sky. It was nearing sunset.  
  
"Aw, do we have to?" Goten whined.  
  
"Yes," she answered. "Now come on, let's go home."  
  
"You'll let us teach you how to fly later, won't you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Of course," she assured him. The boys picked her up and flew back towards the Son house. 


	9. The night's end

Chibi Adventures  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jasmine, but not DBZ.  
  
Chapter 9: The night's end  
  
Jasmine quickly got the boys cleaned up and into bed. "You're going to come again, aren't you?" Goten asked as she pulled the covers up to his chin.  
  
"Whenever your parents need me, I'll come," she promised. "Now go to sleep, you two." She flipped off the lights and softly closed the door.  
  
Gohan had finally managed to get the kitchen completely clean, though he was filthy with white flour. His hair had taken on a grey tinge instead of its normal black, and white streaks were all over his skin and clothes. "Thanks a lot for coming to help," he said as Jasmine picked up her bag and got ready to leave. "Do you need a ride home or anything?"  
  
"Once again, no problem," she said with a smile. "And I've got the ride covered." She held up a capsule.  
  
"Next time I'll make sure my parents call you first," Gohan said as he flopped exhaustedly to the couch. "I'd pay you, but I don't have any money."  
  
"Don't worry about it, the boys gave me something that made this trip more than worth it," Jasmine grinned.  
  
"Really? What?" Gohan sounded slightly suspicious. Jasmine held up her hand and formed a tiny glowing ball of ki. The teen Saiya-jin practically fell over in surprise. "They taught you how to control your ki?!"  
  
"They said they were going to teach me how to fly, but we didn't have time for that," she replied. "So I'm certainly looking forward to coming again. See you at school Gohan!" She walked outside and, activating her capsule, drove towards home.  
  
For a second all Gohan could do was sit there, stunned. After a moment he picked himself up off the couch and washed off the flour. He was very, very glad that he had thought to call Jasmine before the chibis had started throwing eggs as well. He would, of course, have to tell his parents and the Briefs how badly behaved the boys had been, but he wasn't looking forward to that. He would be in equally bad trouble for not controlling the pair.  
  
He peeked into the bedroom to make sure that they were really and truly asleep. They were; he could hear their heavy, regular breathing. The only time they didn't seem to make trouble, besides when Jasmine was taking care of them, was while they were sleeping.  
  
Gohan sat down on the couch again and got out his textbooks. One thing he was supposed to have been able to do that he most certainly did not get to was study for his mid-term exams. Instead he had been cleaning up the Demonic Duo's mess.  
  
He decided to begin with Calculus. It was pretty easy, but he didn't want to make any mistakes. However, he didn't make it past the first page before he was asleep, completely exhausted. 


	10. The Cootie Wars begin

Chibi Adventures  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jasmine, just not DBZ.  
  
Chapter 10: The Cootie Wars begin  
  
Several weeks passed before Jasmine was needed again. However, one night Chichi received a call from Bulma. "Chi, this son of mine is driving me crazy!" she said. "What's say we go shopping or something for a night, get away from the husbands and the kids?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Bulma, but I just can't trust Goku at home with Goten, and Gohan is going out with Videl again," Chichi replied sadly.  
  
"No problem, send Goku over here to train with Vegeta, and we'll get that nice girl Jasmine to watch the boys again. Vegeta's been grumbling about not having anyone to test his skills against, anyway."  
  
"Is Friday good then?" Chichi asked as she scribbled things down on a piece of paper. "I'll get a hold of Jasmine right away."  
  
"Great, Chi, Trunks will be thrilled! Bye!" Bulma hung up the phone.  
  
"Did you say Jasmine?!" Goten exclaimed, running through the door. He hugged her tightly around the waist. "Thank you mom!"  
  
"I just hope she can come," Chichi said, dialing the number.  
  
Jasmine answered the phone cheerily. She listened as Chichi asked for her assistance. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid I have to watch two of my little sisters that night..." she said slowly. "Well, why don't I just bring them along, that is if it's alright with you?"  
  
"I certainly don't mind," Chichi answered. "How old are the girls?"  
  
"Six and eight," Jasmine answered. "And don't worry, they're very well- behaved and won't cause any problems. I'll see you and the boys on Friday then. Thank you!"  
  
"Goodbye Jasmine." Chichi hung up and turned to Goten. "She's coming!" He cheered. "But she's going to have to bring two of her sisters with her."  
  
Goten screwed up his face in disgust. "Girls? Eww, I bet they'll have cooties!"  
  
"Jasmine is a girl too," his mother reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but she's Jasmine!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Jasmine arrived on Friday in her little capsule car, two little heads looked out the back windows. Chichi answered the door with a smile on her face.  
  
"Glad to see you're here, Jasmine," she said. "And who are these two little angels?"  
  
One of the little girls looked very much like Jasmine, with red hair down to her shoulders, big brown eyes, and lots of freckles. The other had brown hair pulled back in a single ponytail and soft blue eyes. Jasmine introduced them as Lily and Violet. "My mother loves flowers," she explained sheepishly.  
  
"It's very sweet. The boys are waiting inside," Chichi said. "You know where everything is, so I'll be off! Goodbye Goten honey!"  
  
Jasmine found the boys inside watching TV, very much like the first time she had babysat. "I'm here!" she said. They jumped up to greet her, but stopped short when they saw the two girls. "These are my sisters," Jasmine said, pushing them forward.  
  
"I'm Lily," the redhead said shyly. "I'm six."  
  
"My name's Violet," said the little brunette. "I'm eight. Who are you two?"  
  
"Trunks." "Goten."  
  
"They're eight and seven," Jasmine said. "Why don't you four go out and play? Lily, Violet, I'm sure you'll love the big yard here. Much bigger than we have in town." The little girls nodded and ran out, but the boys remained frozen in place.  
  
"Why don't you go outside too?" Jasmine asked. "My sisters are nice, I promise they don't bite."  
  
"But they have cooties!" Goten exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"What?!" Jasmine laughed.  
  
"Yeah, they're girls and they have lots of icky cooties," Trunks affirmed with a nod of his head. "I'm not going out there."  
  
"You're going outside because I have to fix dinner. It's already five forty- five, so dinner's going to be late as it is. Get out there!" Jasmine half- pushed them out the door.  
  
Jasmine's sisters were already entertaining themselves. Lily was running around the yard picking wildflowers happily, and Violet was trying to climb one of the trees with low-hanging branches. Lily ran up to the boys as soon as they were outside to show off her growing bouquet of white daisies. "Aren't they pretty?" she asked.  
  
Trunks screwed up his nose. "They're flowers," he snorted. "Those are for girls." Lily's lip began to quiver and it looked like she might cry.  
  
Goten, not wanting to make Jasmine upset, quickly said, "They're real pretty." Immediately Lily brightened.  
  
"You're nice," she said sweetly. She quickly pecked Goten on the cheek and ran away giggling to pick more flowers.  
  
"Hey Goten, you okay?" Trunks asked, waving a hand in front of his friend's face. He poked him in the shoulder, and Goten fell over onto the ground. The impact roused him from his shock, and he jumped up screaming, "GIRL GERMS!"  
  
Goten ran circles around the yard, still screaming, and Trunks smacked his forehead in exasperation.  
  
"Your friend's weird," someone said. Trunks jumped and looked behind him to see Violet hanging upside-down from a branch she had managed to climb to, her hair dangling beneath her.  
  
"What would you know? You're a girl," Trunks spat back. When Goten came by Trunks grabbed him by the shirt to stop him. Goten's feet came off the ground as he was suddenly halted, and he dropped to his bottom on the ground.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" he asked.  
  
"She says you're weird," Trunks replied, jerking his thumb at Violet.  
  
"You both are," she said as she swung to the ground, landing lightly on her feet. "You think girls have cooties. Ha! Boys are the only ones who have cooties."  
  
"Oh yeah? How much you want to bet?" Trunks said. The two stood face-to face, growling a challenge, hands fisted and ready to fight. Goten was holding Trunks back, reminding him that they weren't supposed to fight girls, and Lily was standing on the sidelines looking ready to scream any second.  
  
Thankfully, they were interrupted when Jasmine yelled from inside, "Kids! Dinner!" 


	11. Girls are bad for Chibis!

Chibi Adventures  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jasmine, but not DBZ.  
  
Chapter 11: Girls are bad for Chibis!  
  
This being her third time babysitting Trunks and Goten, Jasmine was getting used to watching them eat. She had also warned her sisters, but any amount of verbal caution couldn't possibly prepare someone for seeing a Saiya-jin eat for the first time.  
  
"You are disgusting," Violet finally said, wrinkling her nose at Trunks.  
  
"That is not polite, Vi," Jasmine scolded. "And what did I tell you about being polite when I brought you?" Violet didn't say a word, just frowned down at her plate. Trunks stuck out his tongue in victory when his babysitter was looking away.  
  
After dinner, Goten and Trunks attempted to retreat to Goten's room. They were cut off by Jasmine, who ushered them back out into the yard with her sisters. "I'm counting on you two to keep an eye on Violet and Lily," she said aside to them. "They don't normally go around climbing trees and being outside. Violet has a tendency to wander off, too. Please do it for me?" Her real goal was to keep the kids outside until dark, minimizing the time cooped up inside with four children, though she wasn't lying at all about Violet wandering off. She had already seen signs of the tension between the girls and the boys, and wasn't eager to have them in an enclosed space longer than needed.  
  
Trunks agreed reluctantly, right after a hardly more enthusiastic Goten. "Thanks bunches boys," she said cheerily as she ruffled their hair and sent them on their way.  
  
"Girls suck," Trunks sighed. "And now we're stuck watching two of 'em."  
  
"Lily kissed me. That was gross," Goten said, rubbing his cheek where the kiss had been placed like something had bitten him. "I don't LIKE girls!"  
  
"Betcha do and won't admit it!" Violet snickered. She had managed to sneak up behind the boys while they were sulking. "All boys do. Jasmine said so."  
  
Trunks glared back at the house, feeling betrayed. "Yeah, well if that were true, which it's not, then I would have to bet that girls like boys, too."  
  
"We do not!" Violet protested. Lily joined the group, listening carefully.  
  
"I do!" Lily said, latching her arms onto Goten's waist and smiling sweetly. Goten's face paled, then blushed beet red.  
  
"LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME COOTIES!" the chibi Saiya-jin shrieked, trying to run away. But Lily's grasp on him was too strong, and he just couldn't shake her.  
  
"I'm not going to let go until you say you'll be my boyfriend!" Lily replied. She had to shout to be heard over Goten's screaming, but her grip only tightened. Goten plopped to the ground, his lip quivering, as Lily flashed him yet another hopeful grin.  
  
"Okay! I'll do it! Just let go!" Goten pleaded. Lily squealed in delight and hugged him tightly around the neck. "Urgh! I... can't.... breathe!" he complained, and she loosened her hold slightly.  
  
"Ha! Goten's got a girlfriend!" Trunks teased.  
  
"Traitor," Violet snapped at Lily.  
  
"But he's so cute!" Lily insisted, causing Goten to turn a lovely shade of crimson. "His hair is so spiky and adorable!" Goten started trying to flatten his hair out, without success, of course.  
  
"Give it up, she's got it bad for you," Trunks chuckled. Lily did seem to practically have hearts in her eyes as she looked at her precious Goten, still clinging to his arm.  
  
Pretty soon Jasmine noticed the children's lack of movement and went over to investigate. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Lily's a traitor. She likes boys," Violet said quickly, her tone revealing her utter disgust.  
  
"She made Goten be her boyfriend," Trunks added, obviously equally appalled. Goten just gave his babysitter a pleading look that plainly begged to have the girl removed from his arm. Lily seemed to be the only happy one of the bunch with her head resting on Goten's shoulder and a contented smile on her face.  
  
"Okay, Lily, it's fine and good to make Goten be your boyfriend." Goten shot Jasmine an evil look for this. "But," Jasmine added quickly, "if he doesn't want you latched on to him, then you shouldn't. If Goten's going to be your boyfriend, you have to treat him nice, or he won't like you." Lily reluctantly let go, and Goten scurried to hide behind his babysitter. When he peeked around, his "girlfriend" blew a kiss at him, and he made exaggerated gagging sounds.  
  
Trunks glared at Violet before he too snuck behind his babysitter's legs to shield himself from the two girls. "No cooties for me," he muttered.  
  
"Chicken," Violet smirked. "You're so scared of cooties that you run away from a girl!" She stuck out her tongue boastfully. Trunks lunged for her, but Jasmine managed to catch him by the back of his shirt.  
  
"That's it!" Jasmine said harshly. "You're all going inside, NOW!" She half- dragged Trunks by his shirt and pushed Goten from behind, while the girls followed behind sullenly. "You are all in trouble. Girls, I promised Chichi you wouldn't make any trouble, but you did. And boys, you weren't any help. No more outside play tonight, and no TV either." She sat them all on a row on the couch and told them to sit quietly until she thought of proper punishment. She made sure that the order wouldn't cause any disturbances. Trunks was on one end, then Goten, then Violet, then Lily.  
  
Finally, Jasmine thought of something that would take care of the problem. "Trunks and Goten, you're to take your bath. Violet and Lily, you're going to help me finish cleaning the kitchen. And if I hear a word of complaint, I can come up with worse." Trunks and Goten shuffled down the hall towards the bathroom, while Jasmine's sisters began helping her tidy up the kitchen.  
  
When Chichi and Goku arrived about an hour later, the boys were clean and playing quietly in Goten's bedroom, while the girls sat on the couch coloring. The kitchen shone spotless.  
  
"Did everything go alright?" Chichi asked.  
  
"For the most part. There was a little disturbance for a while, but it was settled quickly," Jasmine replied. "Nothing broken, no huge messes, and no one hurt."  
  
"Wonderful!" Chichi said with a proud smile. "Boys! Come say goodbye to Jasmine!" Trunks and Goten scurried into the living room, careful to get on the opposite side of their babysitter from her sisters. Jasmine hugged them both before ushering Violet and Lily out the door. Lily broke away at the last second, planting a quick kiss on Goten's cheek before running back to her sisters.  
  
"Bye-bye Goten!" she giggled. Then they left.  
  
Goten's face was pale, and he didn't seem to be able to move. Trunks shoved him, and he roused from his shock when he hit the floor. "I HATE IT WHEN SHE DOES THAT!" he shrieked. 


End file.
